An Interesting Half Breed
by JashinsAngel123
Summary: Hidan is a Half breed fox demon, an outcast like all half breed demons, humans and demons hate him and wont accept him. Exept for maybe one. At a strange turn of events Kakuzu, a demon lord, takes in young Hidan. Yes. This is a yaoi. rated M for a reason. Main pairing is KakuzuXHidan, Sub parings are, SasorixDeidara, KisamexItachi, ZetsuxTobi/Madara, PeinxKonan.
1. Chapter 1: I Don't Want to Die

**(i do not own these naruto characters. If by chance there are other characters who are not described as naruto characters then i own those.)**

"talking"

_thoughts_

**Chapter 1**

**I Don't Want to Die**

A silvered haired boy with big magenta colored eyes and little fox ears protruding from his head is hiding in some bushes. What is he hiding from, demon and even humans. Humans drove the poor child from his home leaving him homeless and demons drove him out of his territory leaving him in some unknown lands and some other demons territory.

The boy began to grow hungry and in need of a shelter he leaves the bush to go find food and a suitable place to live. While searching for food demons come out in front of them, each one vile looking and grotesque.

They look at the frightened boy and chuckle, one demon speaks "lookie here boys, found ourselves a half breed snack." They all laugh.

The frightened boy runs for it knowing he stands no chance against the demons. He runs threw the unfamiliar forest scared not knowing where to hide, no...there was no where for him to hide in unfamiliar land...he would die here. He knew he would. Suddenly he bumps into someones leg and falls on his butt.

He looks up and see's a tall tanned man, no, demon with emerald colored eyes surrounded by red. The tall and rather intimidating demon looked at him with in difference then he looks past the boy at the demons running towards him and the tall man.

The demons stop in their tracks upon seeing the tanned demon and they bow their heads in submission. "Lord Kakuzu." The demon, Kakuzu, nods his head in response and acknowledgment.

The silver haired boy gets up and tries to make a run for it. _Lord?...This isn't good...this is the territory of that demon...his aura is so overwhelming...i'm scared.._

Another large demon who was next to Kakuzu steps in front of the boy. The magenta eyed boy stops and looks up at the blue haired man before him. "Where do you think you're going you filthy little half breed." He kicks the boy sending him flying into a tree only to land on the ground. Kakuzu watch but does nothing then he turns to leave. "Jack. Deal with the pest." The blue haired guy smiles and nods. "Yes mi lord."

The demons and Jack all beat on the poor terrified boy. _i'm scared...help...somebody..._Tears form in the boys eyes as he is brought closer to death. _mommy...help me...i don't want to die._ At the moment the young child is struck in the gut and suddenly his cries fell silent. Each demon thinking the boy fell unconscious all laugh, but Kakuzu stops walking sensing a change in the boys demonic aura and looks back.

The boy gets up and the other demons all look at him. "what haven't had enough?" they laugh but then stop suddenly sensing the change in aura, all but jack back off. The silver haired child just stands where he is doing nothing, his rather long messy hair covering his face.

Jack not fearing the child tries attack him. The child with amazing strength catches Jacks wrist and stops him. Intrigued, Kakuzu watches.

The boy then looks right at Jack striking nothing but fear in the demon. The silver haired boy growls and rips Jacks arm off tossing it aside, this half demon child jumps on Jack and quite literally begins to tear him apart, first taking his arms off, then proceeding to tear open his chest using nothing but his claws and teeth. The boy manages to eat some parts of the screaming demon. The other demons all make a run for it.

The boy stops killing Jack and looks at the feeling demon. He jumps high into the air and in seconds each demon is either torn to pieces or half eaten. The boy looks at Kakuzu, him being the only other demon left other then the half dead Jack. Kakuzu stares at him, curious about the boy. The child runs at Kakuzu. The large tanned demon steps aside and punches the silver haired child in the gut, knocking him out. Kakuzu picks up and holds the unconscious boy. _This half breed child...is interesting. _

Kakuzu looks at the half dead Jack. "When you are finished meet me back at the mansion." Kakuzu leaves heading back home carrying the half breed fox demon boy with him.

/So this is the end of this chapter. Yeah I know it's short i'm sorry. I just felt it should end here for the first chapter. I hope you forgive me. Anyways. please review thank you. ^.^/


	2. Chapter 2: Best Friend

**(i do not own these naruto characters. If by chance there are other characters who are not discribed as naruto characters then i own those.)**

"talking"

_thoughts_

**Chapter 2**

**Best Friend**

The young silver haired boy wakes up slowly. He looks around confused by the softness beneath him. He find himself laying on a rather extravagent bed with beautiful silk sheets, in a beautiful bedroom with wall paper colored blood red with black designs all over.

He sits up confused. _where am I..._A demon walks in, this one is only a weak water demon dressed as a maid, She's got aqua blue hair with icy blue eyes. She bows her head at the boy. "Good morning. My lord wishes to see you once bathed and dressed."

The young boy blinks confused. "...where am I." She looks at him, her voice and smile polite but her eyes betray her detest of having to not only speak to but serve and care for a half breed demon. "At Lord Kakuzu's home."

The silver haired child panics, "what?" The water demon looks at the boy. "He brought you here and laid you to rest with your injuries." The confused child frowns. The demon girl motions. "Please sir. Let me show you to the bathroom so you may clean up." The boy gets up and follows her to the bathroom where many other maids are waiting in the over sized bathroom with the over sized bathrub in the center. The room as nothing but the pool sized tub in it. The child is stunned with amazement.

The maids greet him despite him being amazed and not paying any notice to the demon maids. They guide him to the bath, strip and then make him sit in the bath while they wash the child. The siler haired boy panics a bit not understanding why they have to wash and touch him.

After a long struggling bath, the maids fight with the boy to dress him in new clothes fit for a prince, making the poor child uncomfortable.

The water demon girl then brings the child to Kakuzu's study. She knocks. A deep, surprisingly soothing voice is heard threw the door. "Come in." The maid opens the door and steps in with the silver haired boy. "The boy has been washed and dressed my lord." Kakuzu looks at the visibly frightened child and stares at him. "leave the child here and go tend to your chores." She bows and leaves closing the door. Hidan frowns and looks at the door.

"What is your name boy?" The child looks at Kakuzu and stays silent. Kakuzu frowns kind of annoyed he didn't respond. "Speak." His tone is demanding making the boy jump and croak out, "H-hidan..."

Kakuzu nods and turns to his desk. "I see. Well Hidan. How would you like to stay here with me. I would offer you protection against the humans and demons in my territory." Hidan stares at Kakuzu. The tanned demon looks at the boy. "I can also train you how to fight and defend yourself. You would never be hungry and I would also provide shelter." Hidan keeps staring then nods slightly still surprised by the offer.

Kakuzu nods slightly. Then stands up. "Would you like something to eat?" Hidan nods. "Yes..." Kakuzu walks out heading towards the kitchen, Hidan follows him. _Why is a demon lord...being kind to me..._

As they walk its clear the other demons serving Kakuzu that are in the house disapprove of Hidan. When they get to the kitchen Kakuzu tells the cook to prepare a lunch.

**\\ A year later/**

Hidan has grown quiet attached to Kakuzu and even more comforable around the mansion. Hidan and Kakuzu were now off to the north of Kakuzu's territory to his castle. Over the year Hidan has been with Kakuzu, he has learned many things about the tall tanned demon. He's greedy, loves to kill things and despite his being cruel and mean he has a caring side. Though there are many things that Kakuzu had learned about Hidan. The boy was loud and annyoing. Religious to a god which Kakuzu despised, but all together he cared about the boy. Even if they did argue on a daily basis, it's how the two bond. Though knowing Hidan was still a child only 10 years of age he never struck the boy unless they were training.

Right now though, Kakuzu wanted nothing more then to slap Hidan upside the head. "Hidan shut up before I slap you." Hidan huffed and crossed his arms. "I'm tired and hungry and I need to pray to lord Jashin."

Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "I don't care Hidan we will be there in a few days." Hidan stomps his foot to the ground throwing a fit. "I'M HUNGRY." Kakuzu growls and glares at the boy. Hidan glares back trying to look just as intimidating as the christmas eyed demon before him, then his stomach growls. Kakuzu can't help but chuckle a bit. He found it amusing when Hidan tried to be as intimidating at the greedy money loving demon. "Fine. We can take a break in a few hours and you can go get yourself some food." Hidan smiles. "yay!~"

They both continue walking till dusk. Kakuzu starts a fire for the boy knowing he gets cold easily while Hidan searches for fish in the river. He comes back a little while later with enough fish for him and Kakuzu.

The young boy begins to cook them over the fire. When finished he begins eating. Kakuzu takes enough for himself. "remeber to sleep tonight. I don't need your loud ass mouth complaining your tired tomorrow like you always do." Hidan points at Kakuzu with the fish, flinging bits of fish at the demon lord. "I resent that. I don' t always complain." Kakuzu rolls his eyes and lays down to sleep. Hidan huffs at being ignored and throws the fish at Kakuzu. As annoyed and pissed it makes the large demon he does nothing. Hidan pouts then lays down to sleep.

Next morning Kakuzu wakes up to find a sleeping Hidan cuddled up to him. _How does he manage to fall asleep at one end of the camp to end up at the other end next to me every single time..._ He sighs then wakes up the boy who rather crankily swats at Kakuzu's hand grumbling annoyed. Kakuzu growls a bit then gets up and all be kicks Hidan. "Fucking wake up." Hidan gets up and glares at Kakuzu. "What the hell Kakuzu!" Kakuzu stares at Hidan then chuckles a little. Hidan had really bad bed head with his hair sticking out at every which way and the angry expression on his face just made it that much funnier.

He starts to walk away, the growling and grumbling Hidan following behind.

A few days later and they arrive at Kakuzu's main home. Which is a castle. Hidan had only been here once a few months after he had began to live with Kakuzu. He loved the castle. The walk in and are greeted by servents and Jack. Kakuzu's "right hand man." Hidan hated Jack but more then that he was afraid of him. Jack was not very kind to Hidan when he had recovered from Hidan's assault.

Hidan didn't even remeber what had happened that day, so all he knew was that Jack hated him and enjoyed hurting him when Kakuzu wasn't around. Jack looks at Hidan as Kakuzu walks away, un aware of the issue with Hidan and Jack. Hidan follows Kakuzu to avoid Jack as the demon all but glares at Hidan.

Annoyed by Hidan clinging to Kakuzu's pant leg he pushes Hidan aside. "Hidan go outside and play. Sasori is waiting in the study for me so Deidara should be in the garden." Hidan smiles. He loved playing with deidara, it was his only friend. "ok." He runs off to the garden in search of deidara.

Kakuzu walks to his study and upon entry he finds his best friend Sasori sitting reading a book. His monotone smooth yet creepy voice speaks. "Still letting that half breed follow you about Kakuzu." Kakuzu shrugs. "Yes." Sasori sets the book down. "Why do you let a half breed follow you around. You should kill the poor boy. He will never fit in, in this world. Demons and Humans will always despise his very existance." Kakuzu looks at Sasori knowing all of this. "He's interesting." Sasori cocks his head to this side curiously. "Yes. I remeber you telling me of the incident a year ago. Still. Few will accept him." Sasori accepted Hidan simply because he could careless. The fact his he let a human follow him around but he loved that human not caring that deidara is no more then a boy. So he didn't see a difference between a human following a demon around and a half breed following a demon around.

Kakuzu sighs knowing Hidan's life will still be hard no matter how much easier he makes it for the boy. "Why did you come here Sasori. Simply to tell me what I already know?" Sasori smiles slightly which even creeps Kakuzu out. "No. Deidara wanted to see Hidan." Kakuzu shakes his head and sits. "Of course."

Hidan finds deidara in the garden playing with some butterflies. Deidara was indeed a boy but he looked like a gir with his long blond hair, half up and down with long bangs covering one eye. Infact Hidan thought he was a girl till he spoke and a deep voice came from the boys lips. "Hey Deidara!" He runs over. Deidara looks at Hidan and smiles. "You're finally here. Took you guys long enough." Hidan nods. "Kakuzu was being a big ass on the way here." Deidara laughs then nods. "So was Sasori. My feet were all aching and he kept getting mad at me and telling me to not keep him waiting." The blond throws his hands in the air and waves his arms about slighty. "i'm only human, I can't walk as long as him not can I be as quick." Hidan laughs.

The two boys sit under a cherry blossom tree for hours talking and catching up neither having seen the other in a few months. For what had been hours of talking only seemed like a few minutes when Kakuzu and Sasori both come over. Sasori looks at Deidara. "Come one Deidara time to go home." Both boys frown. "Aww..." Hidan also aww's. Sasori looks at Deidara. "If you behave on the way home i'll give you a special treat." Deidara looks at Sasori and smiles. "You mean. Your special treat?" Sasori nods. Hidan clueless to what they are talking about but Kakuzu knows exactly what they mean and frowns a bit. "I didn't want to know that..." Sasori shrugs as Deidara hugs Hidan and sais bye as he runs over to Sasori. Both leave. Hidan frowns feeling lonely again and Kakuzu looks at Hidan. "I have to go else where which is why i brought you here. Jack will watch you. I have buisness in the east lands with Pein. If you behave i'll bring you back something." Hidan looks at Kakuzu and nods knowing better then to argue. _...I don't want to be Jack to look after me..._


End file.
